Description: (provided by the applicant) The Demonstration/information Dissemination Project (DIDP) will work closely with IDS, pilot investigators and the Recruitment Core to translate the work of the OAIC into improvements in health care practice in diverse communities. It will utilize a well-established network of local, regional, and national agencies and institutions to disseminate research findings and interventions to the lay public, paraprofessionals, and professionals. DIDP activities build on ten years of experience and utilize new models of cultural competence in three areas: pre-recruitment education and outreach, recruitment and retention of diverse study participants, and post study information dissemination. The DIDP will also leverage HRSA funding for the Harvard Upper New England Geriatric Education Center (HUNEGEC) to accomplish the following goals: 1) To provide Community Education about disease prevention and health maintenance, with a specific focus on the topics investigated in the 3 IDSs, namely gait, balance and falls, cardiovascular risk factors, memory loss, and delirium; 2) To design and implement local, regional, and national post-study information dissemination to medical professionals, staff of community based organizations, and lay consumers; 3) To establish formal research partnerships with a targeted group of community based organizations serving culturally diverse populations; and 4) To design and implement a "Cultural Competence in Geriatric Research" training module for new and established clinical investigators.